Surchauffe
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - Connor fait face à une légère surchauffe, et bien sûr Gavin est le seul à le remarquer, il doit alors s'occuper de l'androïde. - Ecrit en collaboration avec Caille (caille3)


**Surchauffe**

Connor avait chaud. Enfin, ses capteurs sensoriels l'informaient de la température bien trop élevée de son corps. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où cela provenait, et cela contribuait à le rendre de plus en plus nerveux. Il tentait de rester calme et de garder un visage impassible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer des signes d'inquiétude, comme la pièce qui virevoltait dans ses mains à une vitesse surhumaine, maigre tentative pour se rassurer.

En temps normal, Hank aurait été là pour le supporter, cependant ce dernier se trouvait en ce moment même à leur maison, à cuver sa gueule de bois. Malgré tous ses efforts, Connor ne pouvait pas toujours l'empêcher de reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes. Nines était également resté là-bas pour s'occuper de lui. Leurs absences combinées ne faisaient rien pour améliorer son état de stress.

Il ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur son travail administratif, pourtant nécessaire. Personne ne semblait remarquer sa détresse, alors il décida de simplement attendre que ça passe. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse interpeller.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'y a boîte de conserve ?

Gavin Reed. De tous les policiers présents, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui.

-Rien, tout va parfaitement bien, pourquoi cette question Détective ? Répondit Connor en faisant de son mieux pour cacher son mal-être.

-Bah, t'as l'air bizarre depuis ce matin. Pas que ça m'intéresse, mentit-il, mais faudrait pas que ça t'empêche de faire correctement ton boulot.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucun problème. Mon travail est correctement fait.

-Hum. Si tu le dis.

Le détective paraissait réticent à l'idée de laisser l'androïde seul, sans oublier le fait qu'il ne semblait pas croire les paroles de Connor. Il resta plusieurs instants, indécis, à fixer le RK800, qui continua sagement à remplir son devoir, ignorant délibérément la présence de l'humain.

Ce dernier décida enfin d'assumer le fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Connor, et alla chercher ses affaires pour les déposer sur le bureau vide de Hank, en face de celui de l'androïde, qui l'observa silencieusement. Gavin ne prononça pas un seul mot et évita lâchement le regard de l'autre. Les deux hommes se remirent au travail sans plus attendre.

En seulement quelques minutes, l'état de Connor s'était grandement dégradé. L'androïde pouvait à peine se concentrer sur autre chose que les avertissements alarmants que lui envoyaient son programme. Il mit quelques secondes à remarquer que Gavin faisait claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention.

-Hey, tu m'entends ?

Connor cligna des yeux, l'air confus et perdu.

-Oh, je- Hm, oui, tout va bien.

-Je suis peut-être un connard mais pas un imbécile, grogna Gavin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, sérieu-sement ?

-Juste une légère surchauffe, répondit Connor à contrecoeur. Rien qui ne mérite qu'on s'y attarde.

Le détective le fixa d'un air profondément sceptique, les sourcils froncés. L'androïde crut décerner une sincérité qu'il n'avait l'habitude de voir dans les yeux de l'humain, sans doute un dysfonction-nement de ses capteurs visuels dû à la surchauffe.

-Hmm.

Gavin ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, alors il se leva et saisit l'avant-bras de Connor pour constater qu'il était brûlant. Il se retira hâtivement, l'air légèrement paniqué.

-Je suis pas un expert en androïdes mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit bon, ça, fit le détective. Tu ferrais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Hank saura sûrement s'occuper de ça...

Il se retint d'ajouter "mieux que moi" à la dernière seconde et se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne vais pas déranger Hank pour ça, de toute manière il n'est pas en état, grommela Connor.

-Non, tu arrêtes et tu rentres te reposer. Tu vas rien arranger en restant ici.

-...Je n'ai pas envie que Hank s'inquiète, avoua finalement l'androïde. Je n'ai nulle part où aller si ce n'est ici.

-Alors tu viens chez moi, déclara sans réfléchir Gavin.

Une seconde plus tard à peine, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et regretta amèrement ses paroles alors qu'il tournait peu à peu au rouge pivoine.

-Enfin, euh, c'était pas dans ce sens-là, je- je voulais pas dire-

-Ca me va, le coupa Connor, l'air à bout de forces et dans l'incapacité de contester, ce qui arrangeait Gavin.

L'androïde se leva fébrilement et le détective ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à la vue de son am- collègue si faible. Il posa sa main sur son épaule afin de le soutenir et ils traversèrent lentement le comissariat, ignorant les regards curieux voires choqués des autres policiers.

Ils montèrent dans la vieille voiture de Gavin, mais Connor était trop éteint intérieurement pour y prêter la moindre attention. Le voyage lui sembla incroyablement court, et en un battement de cil à peine, il était déjà arrivé.

Gavin vivait dans une petite maison individuelle que Connor aurait aimé prendre le temps de détailler un autre jour. En un instant, il se retrouva affalé sur le canapé du salon du détective. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise juste à côté de lui et le regardait d'un air toujours inquiet.

-J'peux faire quelque chose d'autre ? demanda l'humain, hésitant.

-Je vais passer en mode repos afin de laisser le temps à mon corps de se refroidir, expliqua Connor. Je devrais rester ainsi au moins une heure, si cela ne vous dérange pas que j'utilise votre canapé.

-Non, c'est bon, balbutia Gavin. Je... Bonne nuit ? lança-t-il d'un air incertain.

Connor laissa reposer sa tête contre l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux. Le détective s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque la voix de l'androïde l'arrêta.

-Au passage, merci, Gavin.

L'intéressé se retourna, surpris, avant de sourire d'un air attendri.

-Y a pas de quoi, Connor.

* * *

 _ **Fiou ! On a écrit ce texte à 01:00 du matin x') J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce texte! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça nous ferait extrêmement plaisir! Si vous avez de idées OS sur Detroit Become Human, dites-le nous, on l'écrira avec plaisir ! Ah ! Et j'aimerai savoir; Vous préférez Nines ou Connor?  
**_

 _ **A une prochains fois~**_


End file.
